


hit the road, jack

by UnaestheticLoser



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Assassination, Detective Kyoko as usual, Different talents, F/M, Inspired from "Hit the Road Jack"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaestheticLoser/pseuds/UnaestheticLoser
Summary: A sudden beep appears from the boy's ear, the boy quickly presses his right ear and listens, ignoring that Kyoko is right in front of him. Though Kyoko couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, she heard a small part of the conversation. "Makoto, is the girl dead yet?" The voice asks, a man voice, however this voice is a bit familiar towards Kyoko. Is this perhaps the boss of that suspicious business, causing Kyoko to investigate it?"Yeah yeah, she is." Makoto assures, lowering his arm. He leaves the house, allowing Kyoko to let out a small sigh of relief. Suddenly he appears again, slamming his hand against the doorway. "Escape, don't come back here until after a year." He said with a serious look, he disappears again.--------------------------Makoto is an infamous assassin who's supposed to kill the famous detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. However, after finding her location, he decides to spare her, only giving her a few minutes to escape and take her belongings.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. woah, woman, oh, woman, don't treat me so mean. you're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep getting inspire off of songs???? also for now, im placing the chapter at 5 but might make it shorter or longer depending on the story process

"Where the hell is Makoto? I told him to be here exactly at 10:00 PM!" The man growls angrily, slamming his fist against the desk. Just as he slam the desk, Makoto appears. "Sorry, I was late, I had to take care of another order." Makoto said, spitting on his thumb and wiping the blood off of his cheek. "So, what's the plan?"

"Good, you're finally here." The man said, crossing his arms. "You better start getting here earlier, otherwise I'm canceling my orders."

"Yeah yeah, I'm the one that's doing the killing here, anyways." Makoto reminds the man as he wipes his thumb against his clothes, it was just a little blood, nobody can see it anyways. "So, the entire thing will be my fault if I get caught."

"Whatever, enough chit-chat." The man said as he fumbles through the large amount of paperwork, he snatches the paper, flinging the other papers on the ground. He lifts the paper up, showing a lavender-haired female with multiple bullet holes and knife slashes. Makoto eyes the picture with a confused look, he looks at the man who scoffs. "You know this girl? She's catching up to me and my business, I need you to kill her. If you do, I'll make sure to double your pay."

"So that means you'll have to pay me $4,650." Makoto calculates, he takes a knife out and throws it at the picture, successfully hitting it. The paper flies out of the man's hand and lands against the wall with a knife point-blank at the head, the man looks at the picture a bit worried at how accurate Makoto's aim is. "Better be real money, last time, you made me kill a man to get fake money."

"Whatever, just go." The man grumbles as he sits down, not bothering to pick up the other paperworks. He looks at Makoto and says a final word, "Don't fail me." Makoto smirks and does a small salute, "I won't fail you, just like I have never failed you before." He turns around and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Yeesh, and I have to kill a pretty girl?" Makoto sighs, he turns around and looks at the door. "This is so sad, can't even protect his own business from a girl?" He chuckles slightly, "What kind of owner is he?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wonderful job, Kyoko, you managed to solve another difficult case." The man praises, patting Kyoko on the back, she flinches at the physical touch, clearly not used to being touched, but she fakes a small smile.

"Thanks...I guess." Kyoko mumbles as the man walks over to his desk and pulls out another case file, he looks at Kyoko. "I'm sure you can handle another case, yes?" Kyoko nods slightly, though she's a bit disappointed, she already figured out that he's just using her to help him solve his own cases. He's a horrible mentor, he doesn't even bother doing his own job.

"Of course," Kyoko responds bitterly, biting back the urge to insult him. The man smiles, clearly oblivious to the bitterness as he places the case file on the table and slides it in front of Kyoko. "Now, go do it. I'll be waiting for it, tomorrow." 

"Yes, sir..." Kyoko mumbles, snatching the case file away. She turns around and leaves the room, without a word towards her 'mentor'. 

"I can't believe that man even have his stupid job..." Kyoko mumbles angrily under her breath as she walks down the street, gripping the case file tightly in her hand. "Is the system this oblivious nowadays?" Kyoko reaches in her pocket for the keys and takes it out, she places a key inside the doorknob and twist it, opening the door. She takes a step forward, when she notices something out of the corner of her eye. She pulls back, barely missing a knife that's clearly trying to aim for the head. "What the hell?"

She quickly peers inside and swings a punch, however whoever was inside her house quickly dodges and grabs her arm, pulling her inside. Kyoko falls on the ground, the case file flying from her hand. She winches at the pain and looks up to see a gun pointed at her head, her flight and fight response quickly activates. She lifts her arms in the air, trying to protect herself from any incoming bullets. However, the bullets never come as a voice suddenly calls out as the gun draws back, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Kyoko lowers her arms, confused. Is this a dream? Is she even still alive?

"Wh...what...?" Kyoko whispers, slightly trembling as she tries to calm down. The lightening gets a little better, allowing Kyoko to see who's the intruder in her house. A young boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes, he's clearly wearing things that an assassin would carry. Guns, knifes, a gas bomb, just in case he needs to escape from the police. Though, Kyoko's pretty sure he doesn't need to, if he can successfully get inside her house without trouble, then it's clear that he's experienced.

"I said, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't do orders from a guy who hasn't paid me in 5 years." The boy said as he leans against the nearest wall, playing with his knife. A sudden beep appears from the boy's ear, the boy quickly presses his right ear and listens, ignoring that Kyoko is right in front of him. Though Kyoko couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, she heard a small part of the conversation. "Makoto, is the girl dead yet?" The voice asks, a man voice, however this voice is a bit familiar towards Kyoko. Is this perhaps the boss of that suspicious business, causing Kyoko to investigate it?

"Yeah yeah, she is." Makoto assures, lowering his arm. He leaves the house, allowing Kyoko to let out a small sigh of relief. Suddenly he appears again, slamming his hand against the doorway. "Escape, don't come back here until after a year." He said with a serious look, he disappears again. Kyoko sits there, completely forgetting about the file that she's supposed to do. All she can remember is those final words that the boy — Makoto — said towards her. "Did I just...survive an assassination attempt?"


	2. i guess if you say so, i'll have to pack my things and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Glad to know that you're doing alright." A voice calls out, Kyoko turns around just in time to see Makoto enter in through her window, are assassins this talented nowadays? Kyoko lets out a small smile as she walks past Makoto and closes the window, just for safe measures. "Same goes to you." She said, looking above, checking for any other signs.
> 
> "Don't worry, I didn't get any other people." Makoto assures, leaning against the wall, "I'm not that stupid." Kyoko rolls her eyes as she heaves herself up, just enough to sit on the window's porch. Her grandfather would _kill_ her if he ever finds out since it's too "unprofessional" to be sitting against something other than a chair. They sit in silence, awkwardly avoiding gazes. It had been a week since Makoto tried to assassinate her, and talking with someone that tried to kill you isn't _really_ something you should do.
> 
> "So," Makoto speaks up, Kyoko silently lets out a small sigh of relief, glad that the awkwardness is going away. "How did you even find out about the business?" Kyoko looks at Makoto with her usual blank stare, "Well, how did you find out that being an assassin was good for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end it at Chapter two, I didn't want to make it into a series thing in the first place

"Alright, tell me once you're ready to get back. We need to finish our lessons."

"I know." Kyoko responds as she ends the call and then throws her phone on the bed, she rather be at her own house right now, but what Makoto said, she'll need to wait for a year before returning. Of course, she didn't say that to her mentor, he doesn't deserve to know anyways. Let him struggle with his cases, it's not Kyoko's problem. Alright, that's way too far, Kyoko. He's still a human being, don't go acting like Celestia when she loses her temper. Kyoko takes a deep breath and exhales, slowly calming her nerves down. 

"Glad to know that you're doing alright." A voice calls out, Kyoko turns around just in time to see Makoto enter in through her window, are assassins this talented nowadays? Kyoko lets out a small smile as she walks past Makoto and closes the window, just for safe measures. "Same goes to you." She said, looking above, checking for any other signs.

"Don't worry, I didn't get any other people." Makoto assures, leaning against the wall, "I'm not that stupid." Kyoko rolls her eyes as she heaves herself up, just enough to sit on the window's porch. Her grandfather would _kill_ her if he ever finds out since it's too "unprofessional" to be sitting against something other than a chair. They sit in silence, awkwardly avoiding gazes. It had been a week since Makoto tried to assassinate her, and talking with someone that tried to kill you isn't _really_ something you should do.

"So," Makoto speaks up, Kyoko silently lets out a small sigh of relief, glad that the awkwardness is going away. "How did you even find out about the business?" Kyoko looks at Makoto with her usual blank stare, "Well, how did you find out that being an assassin was good for you?" Makoto looks at Kyoko before he starts to crack a smile, "Changing the subject, eh? Alright then." Kyoko lets out a teasing smirk, "Of course not. I just happen to remember that question."

"Heh, yeah right." Makoto snickers as he removes himself from the wall, "I don't really feel like talking about my past though, it's quite long. Maybe longer than the remaining time we have left for the night." Kyoko scoffs jokingly as she crosses her arms, "Please, you're just saying that so I don't want to hear it." Makoto smiles softly, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, though." Kyoko suddenly said, turning serious again. She steps down from the window's porch and turns around, opening the window. "Anyways, I'll see you soon? I'm going to go sleep now." Makoto sighs as he climbs over the porch and grips on the roof, he turns around and smiles. "Still following your bedtime routine?"

"Oh, shut it." Kyoko jokes as she playfully shoves Makoto gently, giving him a small nudge. Makoto climbs up and peers down, "Goodnight, Kyoko. Make sure to get a good rest."

"You too." Kyoko responds as Makoto's head disappear again, she closes the window and locks it, still hearing his footsteps on her rooftop. She walks toward her bed and sits on top of it, peering at her phone that lays at her side. The very same ones that she neglected and threw on the bed, all because of her mentor. She lets out a small sigh as she picks up her phone and puts in her password, Kyoko scrolls down her social medias, checking if anything new happened. There wasn't much, only events such as a new party that Kyoko is clearly not going to attend. "There's no use in checking social media." She mumbles, shutting her phone off again. She places the phone near the desk and pulls down the covers before getting inside and pulling the covers back up. She slowly closes her eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not much, I didn't know what to do for the "squeal" of the story


	3. hit the road, jack, and don't you come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, aren't you a smooth talker?" Makoto said, as he stretches his arms, letting out a small groan. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to not get caught." He lowers his arms and grins at Kyoko, the very same grin that always shown how childish he is. "But I think you'll be sticking out like a sore thumb."
> 
> "Why, is it cause I look too professional to be an assassin?" Kyoko asks, crossing her arms. As much as Makoto want to say that, it's actually a much different reason. "Well yes, but no. You're pretty famous around the assassins and you also got a huge bounty." Makoto said, pointing at Kyoko who pushes his finger away, clearly about to lecture him about manners. 
> 
> "So, we'll need a disguise." Makoto said, Kyoko looks at him, confused. She has heard about uncovered detectives but they also tend to get caught easily due to how different and suspicious they act, Kyoko doesn't like dressing up, even if it's for the purpose of solving a case. "Do we really have to?" She asks, frowning even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three done yeetus my cleetus, oh and idea came from [RmdhniiAwlyyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RmdhniiAwlyyh) thanks for the idea, bud. really appreciate it

_It's been 5 weeks and I haven't gotten a call from him yet..._ Kyoko thinks, pacing around her room. Did something happen to him? A sudden call from her mentor answers her wondering, she picks it up and answers the call, placing the phone enar her ear. "Hello?"

"Greetings, Ms. Kirigiri. Unfortunately, your mentor was murdered. However, that means you'll be able to solve another case."

 _Ah, so I was right. Something did happen to him._ Kyoko lets out a small sigh. "Understood. Is there any information on the suspect?"

"That's why we called, we don't have a clear suspect for this murder." Kyoko raises an eyebrow, that's strange. Normally, they would have gotten down the basic information on the suspect already. "Perhaps, you may know who is it? Based on how the murder was handled, we assume that it's an experienced one. Possibility, an assassin."

 _An assassin... Makoto did this?_ Kyoko wonders, placing her free hand on her chin, silently wondering. "Ms. Kirigiri, are you still there?" The voice asks, snapping Kyoko out of her trance.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I'm still here." Kyoko apologizes, placing her hand down to her sides. "I was just placing a guess on the suspect, I think I may know who is it."

"As expected of you, Ms. Kirigiri. You always seem to have a suspect on your mind." Normally, any detective would smile at this compliment. But, Kyoko has heard it, many times to count. "Call us back once you found the suspect, we'll send a team of professionals to investigate them." Once said, the call ends. Kyoko groans softly, "Of course they're going to bring a professional, I'm not exactly high enough on the ranks to become a professional."

"Hey, Kyoko. I'm here for my daily visit again." Makoto greets, appearing from her window again. He's visited so many times to the point that Kyoko is able to tell what time does he exactly come. "I didn't know what you wanted so I bought myself bentos." Kyoko doesn't want to believe it, but one of her suspects is Makoto. She stands in silence, confusing Makoto. "Kyoko? Are you alright?" He asks, stepping inside her house, still carefully holding the bento in his other hand. "You've never been this silent before."

"Makoto, have you by any chance, killed someone before coming here?" Kyoko asks, Makoto looks at her, confused. "No? Don't you remember, I got laid off by the boss." Kyoko lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

"Why do you ask? Is it because of your job or something?" Makoto asks, reaching in his pockets and pulling out chopsticks. He opens the bento's lid and picks up a piece before taking a bite. "If you're going to ask me if I want to voluntarily get arrested, no thanks." Makoto said, still chewing on his food.

"One, never speak without your mouth full. You're going to make the floor dirty." Kyoko reminds as she turns around and opens her drawer, shuffling through. She picks up a notepad and a pencil before inspecting the inside, there was small notes from previous cases but there's still plenty of room left for another case. Makoto swallows his food before picking up another one. "Two, no I'm not asking you to voluntarily get arrested." 

"Anyways, what's the case about?" Makoto asks, plopping another piece in his mouth. Kyoko turns around, jotting something down in her notepad. "My mentor died, apparently someone murdered him. Depending on how the murder took place, they believe it was an assassin." Kyoko said, jotting a few more notes before she hands Makoto the notepad. Normally, a detective isn't supposed to tell anyone about the cases, in case someone is a traitor. However, Makoto doesn't have anywhere else to go and he did spare her life, after-all. Makoto takes the notepad and reads it. "Ah, it's definitely an assassin. Luckily, I know plenty of them, so I can show you where their hideouts are." He hands Kyoko the notepad back.

"Are you sure? You're going to be a bigger target if you do." Kyoko asks, uncertain. As much as she wants to see their hideout, she doesn't want Makoto to be hurt in the process, either. Makoto chuckles, "I'm already a huge target, so what's the point?" Kyoko frowns, "There's always a point in something. Whether or not you see it."

"Well, aren't you a smooth talker?" Makoto said, as he stretches his arms, letting out a small groan. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to not get caught." He lowers his arms and grins at Kyoko, the very same grin that always shown how childish he is. "But I think you'll be sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Why, is it cause I look too professional to be an assassin?" Kyoko asks, crossing her arms. As much as Makoto want to say that, it's actually a much different reason. "Well yes, but no. You're pretty famous around the assassins and you also got a huge bounty." Makoto said, pointing at Kyoko who pushes his finger away, clearly about to lecture him about manners. 

"So, we'll need a disguise." Makoto said, Kyoko looks at him, confused. She has heard about uncovered detectives but they also tend to get caught easily due to how different and suspicious they act, Kyoko doesn't like dressing up, even if it's for the purpose of solving a case. "Do we really have to?" She asks, frowning even more.

"Look who's the more childish one, now?" Makoto snickers, when he noticed that she wasn't laughing, he quickly coughs. "Anyways, yeah, we need to dress up. Whether you like it or not." Makoto grabs Kyoko by the wrist, he turns around with a grin. "I'm pretty sure the clothing store will allow a detective to get any disguise."

"You sound like you know everything, Mr. Assassin." Kyoko said, earning a playful eye-roll. "Of course I don't, I'm just guessing." Makoto admits. "Now, come on. We got a case to solve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i finished this when its like 11:27 PM CST, i have tutoring tomorrow


	4. no more, no more, no more, no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I still don't see how this will help with the case." Kyoko complains for the third time, Makoto releases her wrist and looks at her. "If you don't want to wear a disguise, be my guest. I'm just saying that you need to wear one so you don't get jumped on." The imagine of het suddenly getting attacked from assassins send chills down her spine. "...fine, I'll wear a disguise."
> 
> Makoto smiles, glad that she finally decided to go with it. "Perfect, good thing you said that right when we made it." He points a thumb towards the sign, "Guess we just walk in?" Makoto opens the door and moves to the side, "Ladies first."
> 
> "I don't think now is the right time to be a gentlemen, Makoto." Kyoko said as she walks through the door, Makoto follows behind, closing the door. "Couldn't hurt try, am I right?" Kyoko smiles softly at Makoto, "I know, I know."
> 
> "Is there anything I can do for you two lovebirds?" A store worker asks, looking bored out of her mind as she raises an eyebrow at Makoto and Kyoko. Kyoko lets out a small cough, bringing her composure back. "No, we're just looking for something." The store worker eyes Kyoko, she lets out a small gasp. "Oh! I know you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how long this will go, i was planning on making it last only for two chapters but here i am, making more than two.

"I still don't see how this will help with the case." Kyoko complains for the third time, Makoto releases her wrist and looks at her. "If you don't want to wear a disguise, be my guest. I'm just saying that you need to wear one so you don't get jumped on." The imagine of het suddenly getting attacked from assassins send chills down her spine. "...fine, I'll wear a disguise."

Makoto smiles, glad that she finally decided to go with it. "Perfect, good thing you said that right when we made it." He points a thumb towards the sign, "Guess we just walk in?" Makoto opens the door and moves to the side, "Ladies first."

"I don't think now is the right time to be a gentlemen, Makoto." Kyoko said as she walks through the door, Makoto follows behind, closing the door. "Couldn't hurt try, am I right?" Kyoko smiles softly at Makoto, "I know, I know."

"Is there anything I can do for you two lovebirds?" A store worker asks, looking bored out of her mind as she raises an eyebrow at Makoto and Kyoko. Kyoko lets out a small cough, bringing her composure back. "No, we're just looking for something." The store worker eyes Kyoko, she lets out a small gasp. "Oh! I know you!"

Makoto nudges Kyoko with a grin on his face, "Looks like you're pretty famous, aren't you?"

"I'm already famous, I'm a detective, Makoto." Kyoko reminds as the store worker begins to rant about all of Kyoko's amazing ways on solving a case. "I've always wanted to be one, but I'm stuck with this stupid job." The store worker mumbles, letting out a sigh as she leans on her arm. "Well, being a store worker isn't that bad." Makoto assures, leaning on the counter too.

"Makoto, not now. We still have something to do." Kyoko said, the store worker looks at Makoto and then Kyoko. "Oh yeah, are you looking for anything?"

"Just two costumes, please!" Makoto grins, holding up two fingers. Kyoko lets out a small nudge at Makoto's ribs, earning a grunt. The store worker smiles, "Of course, you came to the right place!" The store worker walks around the counter and motions Makoto and Kyoko to follow her. "I can take you to the right section, follow me."

Makoto gladly follows while Kyoko trails behind, silently writing in her notepad. They pause in front of a sign that said: "Casual Wears" The store worker turns around with a smile, it's not a forced smile, but a genuine smile. "Here we are, choose whatever you want, my boss isn't here so you can take them for free." The store worker turns around to leave, "I'll give you some time to get whatever you want."

"This doesn't seem like a good business..." Kyoko mumbles after the store worker left them alone, Makoto turns around, holding a shirt near his chest before he moves another shirt. "Which one looks better on me?" 

"Makoto, please take this seriously! We're not here to choose outfits, we're here to get a disguise and quickly find who's the culprit." Kyoko hisses softly, not wanting to catch attention from the store worker who's clearly looking at them. Makoto lets out a small laugh, "Why don't you choose an outfit, then?" He hands Kyoko 3 sets of clothes and shoves her in a dressing room. "Make sure to try them on, I want to see which one will make you fit in more."

"But, I never agreed to this." Kyoko argues, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Makoto smiles softly, though Kyoko won't be able to see it. "Don't worry, you'll agree to it soon."

"Ugh..." Kyoko sighs as she looks at one of the sets, she hangs the other sets toward the side and pulls off her shirt, revealing a normal, black sports bra. She doesn't want men to be staring around too much which is why she hides them, however, that comes off with a cost. She throws on her shirt and immediately cringes, the colors does not match her lavender-colored hair at all. "This one is definitely going in the bin." Kyoko said, pulling it off.

Makoto waits outside as Kyoko tries on clothes after clothes, "Are you done yet?" Kyoko lets out a small grunt in response. "Guess not."

"I thought you said you were a gentlemen?" Kyoko asks as a few more shuffling were heard, Makoto lets out a small yawn as he leans against the wall. "Yeah, I said that but, it's about to be nighttime."

"Already?!" Kyoko asks, slamming the curtains open, a stack of clothes tucked under her right arm. Makoto lets out a small laugh at Kyoko's reaction, "Hah! No, that was a joke."

"Very funny, Makoto. Very funny." Kyoko grumbles as she steps out of the dressing room and walks over towards the cash register. "So, which one do you want?" Makoto asks, picking up his speed to catch up towards Kyoko. Kyoko looks at him as she grabs the stack of clothes that was tucked under her arm and dumps it inside a bin nearby, "None. They all don't match me."

"I was expecting that reaction, Makoto, you really need to fix your sense of fashion." The store worker said, as she looks up from her phone. "I can help you pick some outfits out." Makoto looks at Kyoko with a half-smile and shrugs. "Go for it, don't wanna miss out on talking with one of your fans."

"Makoto, I swear to—" Before Kyoko could finish her sentence, the store worker grabs Kyoko by the wrist and drags her in the dressing room. She walks out and grabs some clothes before she walks back inside. 

A few shuffling can be heard before the store worker finally walks out again, "Whew! I finished. Come take a look at her." The store worker turns around, hoping to see Kyoko. "Come out, the guy wants to see you." She turns back to look at Makoto with pleading eyes, _Please act along with me_ , it seems to say. Makoto smiles. "Yeah, Kyoko, I want to see how you look."

"No, screw off. I'm not going outside, looking like this." Kyoko responds, the store worker grabs her chest. "Ow, I think I just felt a sting to my chest."

"..." Kyoko steps outside, clearly guilty of insulting the store worker after all she did. Makoto's eyes widen at the sight, Kyoko wasn't wearing her usual purple jacket or buttoned-up white shirt anymore. She, instead, wore a black shirt with a grey skirt. "You look... very pretty, Kyoko." Makoto mumbles, a hint of pink flushes across his cheeks.

"Thanks... let's go, we have a case to solve." Kyoko whispers the last part as she drags Makoto out of the store, leaving the store worker behind. The store worker waves goodbye before she slumps down, "Couples really like making me feel lonely, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well chapter four is done, i dont know what else to say except go touch some grass and enjoy life.


	5. now, baby, listen, baby, don't ya treat me this-a way. 'cause i'll be back on my feet some day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You two seem new here, sup?" An assassin said, holding out his hand. A loud cheer suddenly appears, echoing across the room. Kyoko covers her ears, tensing against the loud noise. "Oh, sorry about that. We tend to watch sports whenever there's no orders." The man said, he hands Makoto a cup of beer with a grin. "Have a free beer as a welcoming gift."
> 
> "Thanks," Makoto said, grinning as he grabs the beer and sips it. Kyoko looks at him, a bit disgusted. "You seriously drank that?" Kyoko whispers, Makoto lowers the cup and turns to look at Kyoko. "I mean, it's a normal welcoming gift. You can't really deny it."
> 
> "Ugh..." Kyoko grumbles, grabbing the beer cup and taking a sip of it as well, the stinging feeling goes down her throat and she gags internally. The man lets out a laugh, "You don't drink very often, do you?"
> 
> "Of course I don't, I'm a very light-drinker." Kyoko mumbles, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she places the beer on the nearest table. "Other than drinking, what do you do here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like procrastinating huh

"Alright, we're here." Makoto said, looking at the door in front of him. Strangely, it took him 2 hours. Kyoko swallows the spit that had began to form in her mouth, due to the exhaustion. "For an assassin, you sure took your time trying to find a hideout." She pants, stabling herself using her knees. "I don't tend to visit a lot nowadays." Makoto responds as he opens the door, showing a cramped room with different assassins. Females, males, even a bartender that just hands out drinks and allows anyone to take it. 

"Gross, this looks even more like a failing business." Kyoko said, covering her nose as the disgusting smell flows out of the room. Makoto turns to look at Kyoko and grins, "That's because it was never meant to be a business, I heard the first ever group of assassins stole this room from a failing bar." Makoto drags Kyoko inside, he closes the door behind him. An assassin notices them and grins, walking over with a cup of beer in his hand. 

"You two seem new here, sup?" An assassin said, holding out his hand. A loud cheer suddenly appears, echoing across the room. Kyoko covers her ears, tensing against the loud noise. "Oh, sorry about that. We tend to watch sports whenever there's no orders." The man said, he hands Makoto a cup of beer with a grin. "Have a free beer as a welcoming gift."

"Thanks," Makoto said, grinning as he grabs the beer and sips it. Kyoko looks at him, a bit disgusted. "You seriously drank that?" Kyoko whispers, Makoto lowers the cup and turns to look at Kyoko. "I mean, it's a normal welcoming gift. You can't really deny it."

"Ugh..." Kyoko grumbles, grabbing the beer cup and taking a sip of it as well, the stinging feeling goes down her throat and she gags internally. The man lets out a laugh, "You don't drink very often, do you?"

"Of course I don't, I'm a very light-drinker." Kyoko mumbles, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she places the beer on the nearest table. "Other than drinking, what do you do here?"

"Nothing else, really. We practice throwing knifes and shooting guns here and there, but most of the time, we tend to chat about our orders." The assassin said, leaning against the table, he grabs a knife out of his pocket, Kyoko instantly activated her self defense mode. The assassin notices, "Damn, you have good reflexes too. I'm not going to hurt my fellow assassin, don't worry." 

"I get so bored that I tend to play around with my knife." The assassin sighs, throwing the knife in the air and catching it as soon it fell in front of him. "I only know a few tricks, not as much as her though." The man points towards a female who has multiple assassins surrounding her. She flings the knife in the air, just like how the man did it but then smacks it as soon it fell instead of catching it. It flings toward a wall, the blade sticking inside.

"Jesus, you're going to make little marks on the wall if you keep doing that trick!" The bartender complains, walking across the counter and grabbing the knife from the wall. "But I can't believe you're not even a high rank yet."

 _So there's also a ranking system for assassins...?_ Kyoko wonders, she reaches to cup her chin but quickly stops herself, _Oh right, I think assassins will know who I am if I do my usual action..._

"So, how many people did you kill so far?" The assassin asks, Makoto smiles and nudges Kyoko. _Why don't you go first so it'll be taken care of?_ , Kyoko frowns at Makoto. "Only 5, I don't tend to get a lot of orders..."

"Oh, I can help you with that! There's this boss that tend to do orders almost every single week, he pays a lot!" Makoto scoffs and crosses his arms, "Pays a lot, yaeh right..." He mumbles. Kyoko eyes Makoto before she turns her attention back at the assassin. "Have there been a recent order to kill a detective?"

"Which one? We got plenty, the most popular one is Ms. Kirigiri. Very pretty if I have to say..." The assassin compliments, blushing slightly. Kyoko shudders, "Ugh..." She grumbles. 

"Not that one, another one." Makoto said, "Maybe the most recent one?"

"Ah! You mean Mr. __!" The assassin said, he lets out a small chuckle. "Of course, I know about him, what about it?"

"Who was the one who did the order?" Kyoko asks, Makoto looks at her. _That's way too straight-forward, jesus!_ He thought. The assassin looks at her, confused. "Sorry, I think it's an important order. Nobody except the person who did the murder know about it." He shrugs.

"But you can ask her. She tends to do the most important orders." The assassin said, pointing to a silver-haired female. "Her name's Sakura."

"Jeez, Sakura looks...scary." Makoto whispers, Kyoko looks at him. "Have you never met her?" Kyoko whispers back, Makoto shakes his head. "Not once, remember? I don't tend to visit a lot."

"You guys sure like having a one on one conversation, huh? Why don't we get you guys a table so you can talk properly?" The assassin offers, shoving Makoto and Kyoko towards an empty table. "Order whatever you want, but don't expect to get them. Our only cook is on break right now."

"Let's talk properly while the room is loud." Kyoko said, looking at the menu. Makoto raises a finger up towards the bartender who nods, Kyoko looks at him, confused. "What are you doing?" Kyoko asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ordering for a drink...?" Makoto answers, confused. "Using your finger?" Kyoko asks another question.

"Oh, no I lifted a finger up to show that I want one." Makoto assures, letting out a small laugh. "jeez, Kyoko. You must have been living under a rock!"

"Of course I have, I'm not like modern detectives who uses technology to solve things." Kyoko said as she takes her notepad out and begins scribbling things in it. Makoto looks around, trying to see if anyone is looking. "So, whatcha writing?"

"We learned some new information, might as well write it down. It can be important one day." Kyoko replies as she continues scribbling in her notepad, Makoto sits in silence and looks around, observing the area. Just then, the bartender appears and hand Makoto his drink, "Sorry, there's a lot of orders as usual today. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Makoto said as he takes a sip and immediately gags at the taste. Kyoko looks up, "What's wrong?" Kyoko asks, raising an eyebrow as she pauses her writing.

"Nothing, it's just this drink is much warmer than I thought." Makoto places down the drink and sighs, "I was hoping for some cold drink..."

"Can't really blame this place, it's old-fashioned so there's probably lot of broken things that need to be replaced." Kyoko said, scribbling in her notes again. Makoto grins, "So like how you're also old-fashioned?"

"At least I make old-fashion look cool." Kyoko replies as she inspects the notepad, reading what she had written down. "Alright, I think I need just a bit more information and I'll be able to find who's the culprit."

"You are really into finding this culprit." Makoto said, Kyoko rolls her eyes. "Well, duh. I'm a detective." She said, another loud cheer echo across the room from the group of assassins who is now watching a baseball game. "They sure like being loud.' Kyoko mumbles.

"Hah, yeah. I'm surprised nobody had filed a noise complaint on them, yet." Makoto jokes, Kyoko looks at him. "That's because they're at a deserted place where most civilians tend to not go." She said.

"Oh look, stating the obvious." Makoto said, irritating Kyoko a bit. "I was simply reminding you." She mumbles, earning a chuckle from Makoto. He pats her back, assuring her that he was joking. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Sorry if you took it to offense."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyoko said as she hides the notepad back in her pocket and stands up, "I think I'm done her, if I stay any longer, I might turn deaf."

"Hah! Alright then." Makoto said, standing up as well. He walks toward the door and opens it, allowing Kyoko to pass through first before he shuts the door behind him. "Alright, where are we going next?" Makoto asks Kyoko who stops and turns around. "The clothing store, I want to get out of these clothes." Makoto lets out a sigh as he follows behind, "Of course you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im taking a bet that its gonna end at chapter 7 or 8, and no i dont write scripts for my chapters. i just come up with it


	6. don't care if you do 'cause it's understood. you ain't got no money, you just ain't no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never doing that again, I am not so not used to wearing casual outfits." Kyoko said, fixing her tie as they walk out of the store. Makoto laughs and pats Kyoko on the back, "Probably cause you're so used to wearing professional outfits, huh?" He removes his hand and allows it to fall to the side, "So, where next?"
> 
> "I still don't have a clear culprit in my mind, but that man did seem a bit suspicious." Kyoko said, Makoto raises an eyebrow. "How come?" He asks, "He seem like a nice guy who's caring enough to welcome us."
> 
> "Yeah, but did you see the others? They were all eyeing us with this look in their face." Kyoko describes, she lets out a small scowl, representing how they looked. "It was like they knew who we are under the disguise."
> 
> "Okay, I admit, the outfit was a bit stupid." Makoto admits, laughing. "It was just us wearing casual outfits and some hats." Kyoko frowns at Makoto, "Take this seriously. We could have gotten jumped."
> 
> "Yeah, but don't you have your weapons? Also, aren't you specialized in self defense? Specifically in disarming armed people?" Kyoko looks at him, "Have you been stalking me?"

Once they got out of their disguise, Makoto and Kyoko leaves the store. "Never doing that again, I am not so not used to wearing casual outfits." Kyoko said, fixing her tie as they turn a corner. Makoto laughs and pats Kyoko on the back, "Probably cause you're so used to wearing professional outfits, huh?" He removes his hand and allows it to fall to the side, "So, where next?"

"I still don't have a clear culprit in my mind, but that man did seem a bit suspicious." Kyoko said, Makoto raises an eyebrow. "How come?" He asks, "He seem like a nice guy who's caring enough to welcome us."

"Yeah, but did you see the others? They were all eyeing us with this look in their face." Kyoko describes, she lets out a small scowl, representing how they looked. "It was like they knew who we are under the disguise."

"Okay, I admit, the outfit was a bit stupid." Makoto admits, laughing. "It was just us wearing casual outfits and some hats." Kyoko frowns at Makoto, "Take this seriously. We could have gotten jumped."

"Yeah, but don't you have your weapons? Also, aren't you specialized in self defense? Specifically in disarming armed people?" Kyoko looks at him, "Have you been stalking me?"

"Well, aren't assassins supposed to get information on their prey?" Makoto asks, shrugging. Kyoko sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Never call a victim a prey, first of all. You're making it sound like you're going to eat someone."

"Didn't think about it that way, you really have some strange way of thinking." Makoto comments as Kyoko releases her pinch and tugs on her gloves. "We just have a better mind than normal people."

"Are you calling me normal?" Makoto asks, dramatically gasping. Kyoko rolls her eyes, "No, but if you want to think about it that way, yes." Makoto whines, "That was a joke! You didn't have to go and actually break my heart."

"My bad, then." Kyoko answers, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Makoto grins, "That's probably the first time I've seen you show 'emotions' before."

"What do you mean? All I did was push a strand of hair behind my ear?" Kyoko asks, confused. Makoto laughs, "I mean I've never seen you do that." Kyoko lets out a small shrug, "I'm starting to think you're the strange one here, not me." She said, walking forward, leaving Makoto behind to process what she just said.

"Hey!" Makoto yells, chasing Kyoko. "I get that I'm strange but did you have to expose me like that?"  
———————————————  
"I think I found someone we can get more information on." Makoto said, scrolling through his phone. Kyoko peers from the small kitchen, wearing an apron, "Really? Who?"

"She's known for being called a 'deceiver'." Makoto answers, Kyoko freezes. "Oh, her."

"Wait, you know her?" Makoto asks, looking from his phone. Kyoko sighs and walk out of the kitchen, holding two cup noodles in each hand. "Yeah, I do. Every other detective struggles trying to catch her, so guess who they call?" Kyoko places one of the cup noodles on the desk and points to herself, "Me."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Makoto chuckles, reaching over to grab a cup noodle. He stands up and walk over to the kitchen, grabbing chopsticks. "I mean, I would probably call you if I had trouble getting someone." He comments, ~~stabbing~~ inserting the chopsticks and taking a bite of his noodles. Kyoko lets out a small sigh as she leans against the desk and sips the soup.

"I know, but it's getting annoying." Kyoko mumbles, Makoto looks over. "Why don't you qquit being a detective then?" She almost spits her soup, coughing slightly. "Sorry, no. It's a tradition for the Kirigiri family to become detectives. I'm not going to ruin years of tradition for something small. If anything, I should be grateful for being this well-known."

"Yeah, grateful enough that you're getting targeted by assassins." Makoto said, taking another bite as he slurps down his soup. Kyoko rolls her eyes and she places her cup noodles to the side, "That was only one time, and it was you."

"Yeah, yeah." Makoto said, finishing the last bite. "Are you going to finish that?" He asks, nodding his head towards the cup noodle on the desk. Kyoko looks at it and then Makoto, "No, I'm not going to give you it. It's been on my mouth."

"You know what they say, an indirect kiss." Makoto said, walking over and reaching for the cup noodle. Kyoko slaps his hand away, "I said no." Makoto lets out a small huff and crosses his arms, "Fine."

"So childish..." Kyoko sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose again. Makoto lets out a small cough, gaining Kyoko's attention. "Anyways, are we going to go meet the girl? Or are you still not going to get over that silly hatred for her."

"We're going to go meet her, whether or not I like it." Kyoko grumbles, picking up her cup noodle. She throws it in the trash and grabs her purple jacket, buttoning it for a moment. "Don't make me wait or I'm leaving you behind."

"Well, you need me to help you find her address in the first place," Makoto answers, quickly throwing on his hoodie, not bothering to zip it up. "So, you can't exactly get rid of me." Kyoko sighs for what seem to be her 13th time, "Fair point, let's go."

"I know, I know." Makoto assures, as he quickly puts on his shoes and rush out to the hallway. "Now let's get moving, I don't want to be caught by anyone." Kyoko looks at him, "If you are thinking something weird, I will not hesitate and bend your arm." Makoto lets out an awkward chuckle, "W-Wasn't planning on to... aha..."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one done, I guess
> 
> idk if someone already made a fanfic similar to this one, so if you did, please tell me and ill probably delete it


End file.
